


Harry Potter, Your Life Begins Now

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Draco, Angst, Family Magic, Fluff, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, No Weasley Bashing but they are not Harry's people, Politician Harry Potter, Politics, Powerful Harry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Harry's life begins two years after war.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes, more ", Draco moaned as Harry Potter thrust into him. Draco was on his bed in manor, laid bare, legs spread. Harry Potter in all his glory was thrusting into him like he owned Draco and he did too, Draco thought as he felt the man's cum drool down his hole. Harry was getting dressed to leave as usual. He always went back to Grimmauld Place. He knew spending the night with Draco would be a bad idea. In their three month so far arrangement, all they did was fuck. And that is how it will remain. Draco was a good fuck.   
Harry didn't want to get attatched. He now knew attachment was burden. And it wasn't as if Draco cared. If it was anyone else, Harry might have worried, even detached from life as he is now. He knew Draco was practically a whore in Hogwarts. Bending over the loos and taken. And he has heard stories from the quidditch locker rooms too. Hell, Harry has walked in on Draco giving head to Zabini in quidditch locket room. Really, he was sure Malfoy had other lovers or one night stands. After all this was an arrangement. Malfoy was convenient for Harry, no one, not the media, nor the opponents will suspect that Harry was sleeping with his one time nemesis. So Harry had not looked back after their first night together post the second memorial day. Both drunk, Harry remembered Draco moaning underneath him. And before that how Draco had went down on Draco in the bar's loo. Harry had pressed Draco against the wall and took him.   
Draco watched as the man left. Harry Potter. The aura itself was breathtaking. Draco had lost everything post war. Oh no, not the money. He lost his parents, friends. No one he grew up with was alive. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Smith, all dead in the war and the post war uprisings. The uprisings and its repercussions that made Harry Potter the cold man he is now. The ministry had fallen six months into the new reign. Kingsley Shacklebolt was killed by Rudolphus Lestrange. Draco was out of Azkaban after his one year sentence soon. But he never joined the death eaters again. Azkaban did not have dementors. So it was fine. Horrible to a man who lived a prince's life. But hey, he wasn't complaining. He thought he was let off easily.   
Draco found no purpose in life, until the day he met Harry Potter again. When Harry grabbed him by waist, Draco went willingly. The man's look was enough to make Draco move his legs apart. So he did spread his legs in a loo like a common whore. For that man. He did. The man who gave his parents an honourable burial, who fought tooth and nail for a shorter sentence for Draco. The man who was deserted by the people hr fought for, his adopted family. The Weasley's had publicly denounced Harry after he refused Ginerva 's advances and to abide by the kill all deatheaters and associated purebloods policy. Because Harry Potter believed in humanity and chances. When Harry as Lord Potter took his seat in Wizengamot, public approved. He was also Lord Black. He had sent Andromeda and Teddy away from the madness in the wizarding world in Britain. They were safe in Australia. Harry was at war.   
Draco stood at the manor door. Harry always apparated from manor gate. He watched the man walk away. Draco knew he was nothing more than sex to Harry. But Harry was the man of this house now, Draco's house. Draco will wait for the man to come back. Harry Potter was the only man who has ever fucked Draco. Sure there were so many rumours in Hogwarts. Lies. Slytherins has to keep up images. So Dravi never corrected them. And yes he was very much orally active. Like once Harry had seen him, with Blaise's cock in his mouth.  
But, like every pureblood, he had kept his virginity for his man. And he gave it too. And as far as Draco was concerned, Harry Potter was his husband from that moment. Malfoy family magic recognised that. But Draco never intended to ask for it. To claim his husband. He knew Harry will never want him that way. And Draco was not greedy enough to wish for that. So he will take what he can.   
Harry never even thought these days before he came to manor. In no time Draco's robes were open and on ground. Draco was soon on his knees. Sucking Harry's balls and the vein as he felt Harry thrust into the mouth.   
Then Draco was on bed, Harry inside him. Both Harry and Draco came soon enough. Harry turned.   
"Harry, do you think you can stay the night? ", asked Draco.   
Harry froze. Draco never did that.   
"You know we don't work like that. And don't you have somewhere to be and people to meet ", asked Harry  
"No, I don't and I know it has never happened before. But will you? ", asked Draco.   
"Maybe not the night. I will stay till dinner ", said Harry.   
"Thank You", said Draco and Harry lied back on bed. Draco touched his tummy.   
"Heard your Father, Listen to him and get to know him all we can because we won't be seeing him again for a long time or maybe ever again", Dravo told the two month old child in his womb. Sure Draco would never have a life if he left, for Harry is the only man who will ever have him. It was magic of the family and in some strange ironic way, the magic of Draco's heart too.   
Harry had no idea why Draco wanted him to stay but Harry could see the pain in the man's face. So Harry placed a hand around Draco. After all they have fucked. What was an arm. And they fell asleep. Harry woke first. Draco 's head was pressed close to his shoulder, his hand around Harry. Harry didn't wake him. He lied there with his eyes closed. When Draco woke up, he thought Harry was sleeping. Harry was curious of his reaction. He waited.   
Draco moved the hair from his face and gave in to his long time dream and kissed on Harry's forehead. Draco didn't realise he was crying. A tear drop fell from his eyes to Harry's hair. "I will miss you but thank you. Now I won't be alone", said Draco.   
Harry didn't understand what it meant. He did not ask even when they had dinner an hour later. Harry was not supposed to hear those words, the conversation Draco had with Harry himself. Talk about ironies.   
Draco looked at Harry as they reached the door.   
"Harry, Good bye. Don't come back", said Draco.   
Harry looked at him. Ok. So Draco might have found someone. Someone to love him forever. Good for him. He deserved it. So that explains the earlier words.   
"Have a good life Draco", said Harry and Harry pulled Draco into his arms and kissed on his forehead.   
As Harry walked out, unaware that he was leaving a broken man behind, who was carrying his child, Harry couldn't help but feel that he was alone. Of course he was alone. It was not like he had expected Draco to stay around. And Harry suddenly realised that Draco was the only non official person in his life now. Let's say the only personal part in Harry's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry drank. Next morning he woke up and went to ministry. And in the evening he shocked himself when he apparated to Malfoy Manor without thought. However before he could apparate away, manor struck him as odd. As if the whole house was calling to him. Harry went in. There was no Draco at the door. The manor doors were closed.  
Draco was gone. Harry just knew it. The absense of Draco crashed onto Harry . An over whelming sense of despair. "Wherever you are, hope you are safe and happy Draco", murmured Harry touching the wall where Draco always leans over.  
Harry apparated to a muggle gay bar. He danced. Rubbed his body to every body that came his way. This was how he lived before Draco. He will continue to do so. But when Harry pushed a man to the side nipping them and then the person was working his fly and Harry couldn't stand there. He wanted the grey eyes, the pale blond hair. Harry apologised to the guy and walked out. He got sloshed again and slept away the night.  
Next morning, Harry decided to make sure that wherever Draco was, he was safe. Sl, he pulled Draco's files. The files of his evaluation and realised that his period under observation was over a few months ago. Draco was regulated. His floo was regulated. His travels mentioned because he has a trace on him. Or atleast had one till last day, end of probation and thus the trace would dissolve itself. To his shock Harry realised that Draco rarely left house. And the last time was three months before on memorial day. Harry regretted his earlier uncharitable thoughts.  
His medical history however threw Harry off balance. It was updated only upto the war trial and then a final check on his release day. Draco Malfoy was a virgin. His relationship history mentioned Pansy and Blaise with both of whome he has indulged in only oral activities. In the bracket it said 'relevant question given Malfoy family history'.  
The main question in Harry's mind was Draco's current location and company. Did Draco leave alone?  
Harry slept fitfully.  
Harry licked his way down the sectumsempra * cut. Draco moaned clutching Harry's hair. Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder as he came. Draco too came splashing all over Harry. Harry liked marking Draco.  
Harry looked at Draco's eyes and saw tears.  
"Don't leave me, Harry", Draco pleaded.  
Harry sat bolt upright. The sex, it has happened two weeks before but the tears, the words they never happened.  
Far away in the Malfoy Villa in Spain, Draco sat up crying. Alone for miles if you do not consider house elves. Draco clung to the wand that killed Voldemort, the wand with which Harry saved them all. It had Harry in it. So much of Harry.  
Draco cried himself to sleep.  
Harry was caught up in Ministry work the next week. There was new laws being passed and old ones taken down. Harry has managed to make many political enemies, including the Weasley's. At times Harry couldn't believe the changes two years brought in his life.  
As days passed, Harry tried to move on. But the thought of Draco alone worried him. There were so many vigilantes out there. Harry did not even glance at Weasley's or Hermione as he walked out of Wizengamot one day, after getting Legalisation of Werewolves and other creatures passed. He had no time to waste on deserters. He had a certain blonde to find.  
His mind was set.  
He needed to see for himself that Draco was fine. Maybe it was the old saviour complex kicking in. Harry wanted a closure. After all Draco was also a deserter. He too had left Harry. But, hey Harry didn't begrudge him his happiness. Atleast he didn't try to change Harry or weild Harry.  
The problem was that he had no idea where to begin.Malfoy family lawyers. Yes.  
Harry contacted Vance and co. They also gave him an appointment.  
Elphis Vance looked older than Dumbledore. Harry almost snorted seeing the long beard. Was this fashion some hundred years ago?  
"Was someone from your family in the order, Mr Vance? ", asked Harry.  
"Mr Potter, Call me Elphis, child. And yes my grand daughter was in the order", said Elphis.  
Harry went red at being called a child at twenty. But he did not correct the man.  
"So, to what do I owe your visit Mr Potter", asked Elphis

Harry was fine with straight forwardness.  
"Draco Malfoy", said Harry.  
Elphis smiled, a serene smile.  
"I am happy that Young Draco was wrong, Mr Potter, said Elphis.  
Harry gave him a quizzical look.  
"You were brought up in the muggle world, Mr Potter and no offence to Weasleys but you lived ignorant to half of wizarding world even during your first years here. There are many things sacred to the magical world. It concerns all bloods. And Purebloods, they are loyal people. You will have to know more about Malfoy family before anything. Do you know what you are to Draco Malfoy? " ,asked Elphis.  
Harry went red.  
"I think we were sort of becoming friends", muttered Harry.  
"Partners in bed atleast if the records in my hand are anything to go by", said Elphis.  
Harry looked at the lawyer.  
"Yes, we had a sexual relation", said Harry.  
"I suggest you go read more on Malfoy family and come back when you know a few things. Draco has left a letter for you with me.", said Elphis.  
"What? He has left a letter for me? ", asked Harry taken aback.  
"Yes, Mr Potter. Now, I suggest you go seek the history", said the lawyer.  
Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one. So he left.  
Draco walked the halls like a ghost. He had elves to do his delivery. So he did not worry. He spent his time knitting. He learned knitting from his mother. He was knitting for his child. He was also reading. He began building a nursery, owl ordering things.  
Draco held the only picture he had of Harry close to his heart.  
Harry was looking at archives in Hogwarts. After all, Malfoys were part of sacred 28.  
And he found the Malfoy legacy.  
Malfoy family is known for their loyalty.  
He skimmed it and then it struck.  
The Malfoy heir looses virginity only to their spouse. They may involve in other sexual practices. However consummation only happens with the spouse. In case where the the Malfoy is not married, his/her first partner in consummation becomes their spouse. The Malfoy magic recognises only this relationship and the Malfoy will forever be in this bond. He/she can never have another sexual or life partner. This was first introduced 800 years back to ensure that all Malfoy's learn lessons of loyalty , control, conduct and self preservation. 

Harry was furious. He had thought Draco had changed. The vindictive bastard. He had trapped Harry in a marriage and fled.  
Harry stormed into the lawyers office.  
"How dare he do this? ", snarled Harry.  
"Mr Potter", started Elphis.  
"He had no right to bond me to himself. The bastard. ", said Harry.  
"Mr Potter, you have misunderstood, the Malfoy binds themselves to their partner. Young Draco has bound himself to you, but it is an oneway bond. You are his husband. But he is not yours unless and until you approve of the bond", said Elphis.  
"Like hell. Serves the bastard right", snapped Harry, loosing the fight, frozen at what Draco did.  
"Why on earth did he do this to himself? If its his manipulation to appeal to my hero complex, he is so done. ", snapped Harry sighing.  
"That you will have to ask Young Draco .He has left this letter for you. However he was sure it will not be necessary and even if it was it would be years later, when ylu found someone you want to be your husband.  
Harry took the letter.  
He left the office before he read it.  
Harry,  
I know you must be angry at me. I also know that if you are reading this, you have found someone to live your life with. I am happy for you. I also want to pledge on the name of my magic and Malfoy honour that it was not done to trap you. I left because I want you to be free. I know how you were controlled all your life. Not ever again. I hope you are not old and grey now, not because I think you will be any less handsome, (I am sure you will be hotter with grey streaks some day) but because I want you to find love before that.  
About the bond, It is an one way bond. And it may reveal as a bond to you when a union of hearts happen. So if you chose certain ceremonies for your marriage, you might have come across the one way bond. It will never effect your life or your marriage. As far as you are concerned, It is just a bond of goodwill.  
But I also hope you never need this letter or that even my name comes up in your life. But I am writing it still, in case.  
Forever and in Eternity  
Yours  
Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghh, i know I am stretching it a bit thin with the Malfoy family stuff. But hey, writers freedom, I guess. If you are not convinced, there will be more discussion on it soon or in future.  
> And the art. Help.  
> Note: I NEED A BETA


	3. Chapter 3

Harry couldn’t move. He was laying on his bed, reeling. Did Draco actually think that Harry wouldn’t care? As he lay there, though, thinking about their encounters, he realized that he never once gave any impression the he did.

He picked the letter up again, but as he did, another bit of paper fell loose and landed next to him. Picking it up, he realized that there seemed to be a shrinking charm on it. Reaching for his wand, he cast a resizing charm and realized that it was another piece of parchment. Taking a quick glance at it, he realized it was another letter from Draco. He sat up quickly as he started reading:

 

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY:

Hey Harry, 

 

I didn't want the old coot reading this.

You may wonder why I am doing this. I…I never properly thanked you for what you did. Being a Slytherin, I will never understand your selflessness, but I am, and will eternally be, thankful for all that you did for our society. Not only our society, but also my family.

You did not begrudge us our rights, simply because we were Death Eaters. You made sure my parents were given a proper burial of honour. Thank you.

 

We both know I’ve never been a fan of yours. And while I’m not one that sees The Saviour, and nothing more, I want you to know that now I see you for who you truly are. If I respect you for anything, it is for the person you are beyond all of that rubbish.

I am honoured to have this bond with you. You, Harry. A man that is willing to fight and sacrifice for lesser men than he. You have money, fame, and power, but I know that it won’t turn you into a foolish person. I admire that. Such control and conduct in a man is rare. 

I am so proud to carry our name with mine, if only in the Malfoy legacies and magic.

 

The work you were doing when I left was wonderful. I appreciate what you have done, and continue to do.

It took a war for me to realise that what truly makes a man, is his heart and soul and not his social standing. It took a bloodbath for me to realise that we all bleed red. The rest of it doesn’t matter, anymore.

I find it difficult to reconcile with the brat that I was at 13, especially when I insulted your mother—my mother-in-law by magic. I would like to believe she would forgive me for my foolishness, but I hope that you will forgive me, as well, for hurting you.

I apologise to you for ever speaking bad about Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, and any other person or creature that I have insulted. They consider you no less than a son, so please forgive me.

Harry took a breath as he got to the end of the front page. As he turned the page to read the rest of it, he gasped

Harry, please don’t contact me. You won’t be able to, as I am out of the country. But, I also can’t bear the pain of loss if I were to see you again. I am a Malfoy; I’m a self-centered person.

I will be jealous of the wonderful person that has won your heart. They are lucky, I will say. 

I wish things could have been different. I wish I wasn’t a brat when we first met. I wish I never had believed in my family’s ideals. If I hadn’t, then maybe, maybe we would have stood a chance. Maybe I would have been more than just a body to you. Maybe… There’s a lot of maybe’s.

I don’t believe we will ever meet again. Just know that I have taken something from you. Something that belongs to me, too. If you ever find out what it is…I beg that you will forgive me.

Yours, forever  
Draco Malfoy-Potter  
(Please let me have it just this once.)

 

As he finished reading, he realised that he was crying. He knew he wouldn’t be able to contact Draco. Contrary to popular belief, owls did not travel out of the ministry’s boundaries. There were international owl services, but since Harry didn’t know where exactly he was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to send a letter. At least he knew Draco was safe.

He read back over the last few lines. He had no fucking clue as to what had been taken from him. After thinking for a bit, he gave up and decided to go back to the lawyer.

 

As he stepped into the man’s office, he was immediately greeting by Elphis.

“Mr Potter, I hope that you are not here to ask after young Draco’s location. I cannot help you. I, myself, am unable to contact him. He set everything up, and then left,” Elphis said.

“I know, Elphis. He would never have left a loophole. However, I would appreciate if you could file these,” Harry said, handing some papers to the man.  
He quickly looked through them, before looking back up at Harry.

“So, in case you are hospitalised and unable to make decisions for yourself, you want Draco to be your power of attorney? And your beneficiary?”

“Yes. I have left instructions for Draco. This information is not to be disclosed to anyone. However, if any such situation arises, I want him here. I am sure the media will help to find him. After all, they are much too nosy for their own good,” Harry said. “Maybe, for once, it will help me, should the need arise. Good day.” Harry nodded to the man, then turned, and left.

 

~*~*~

 

As time passed, Draco understood that he would die if he kept up his isolation. So, he began walking through the fields. He had always loved the countryside. He always wore glamours when he ventured out. 

The old muggle ladies in the nearest village loved him. They thought he was some kind of angel. 

“Draco dear, you get thinner and thinner as each day passes,” Mrs Butterworth said. She was a sixty-something lady that ran the village market.

“You care too much, my lady,” Draco replied.

“Young man, I am going to make you breakfast, a good Spanish breakfast, and you are going to eat it without complaint.”

Her family was also kind. Draco adored them, and he hated himself when he thought back to a couple of years before when he thought these people beneath him his station.

Many people respectfully addressed him as ‘Lord’ when he passed by. On Sunday’s, he would sit under the Banyan tree behind the market with the locals, and, on their insistence, would recall stories from his life. Of course, he would tell the stories excluding magic, He would tell stories of his parents, of school. He told them about Harry.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry was at a pub, but unlike other times, it was for work and not pleasure. He was here to meet a representative from the ministry to speak to him about the seer rebellion.

Fed up of the insults and mistrust the wizarding community threw their way, the were demanding their full rights as citizens; Harry was happy to help. Though he personally did not like Trelawney and thought her a fraud, he did believe in true seers. He had even met a few in the past couple of years.

As he waited, he watched people dancing. Some were eyeing him. A month ago, while he was still researching the Malfoy family, he had tried to pull. They would be dancing, and then suddenly hands were on him. He quickly found that he couldn’t let the touch him, not even a kiss. It felt wrong; alien. He knew he had not treated Draco well, so he chalked it up to guilt.

 

He definitely couldn’t let blondes near him. At first, he couldn’t understand what was happening. He would be attracted, and would try and interact with them, but then it would all go wrong. All of them were just missing something. Then it hit him; they weren’t Draco.

Once he realised that, everything made sense. It felt like betrayal. Once he came to terms with that, then he made the realization that he cared about Draco. Once he let that sink in, he had an epiphany; he would die before he cheated on his spouse. 

Whatever Draco thought, Draco was Harry’s husband. And Harry was going to honour that. He did not think that honouring a man that treated him as an equal was a loss. 

He didn’t need to have sex. It was Harry’s coping mechanism, something to remind himself that was an ordinary person with natural tendencies. He had a letter to remind him of that, now, and a hand for his body’s needs.

 

He was brought out of his musings as his guest approached the table. The Wizengamot was officially Harry’s least favourite place on earth, and that said something, given Privet Drive’s continued existence in Surrey.

Amos Diggory was the Chief Warlock, now. Since the minister’s death, the Wizengamot ruled the ministry, not unlike an executive body or interim government would work. 

Harry looked up to see that one Hermione Granger-Weasley stood opposite him. He sighed internally, as he offered her the seat.

 

She had barely touched her back to the chair before she started speaking.

“Mr Potter, all of their rights are to be protected. They are assured safety and protection and are being payed well. What else can they want? The ministry is doing them a favour by doubling their protection as they are, as seers are in constant danger.”

“Oh, so if you, Mrs Granger-Weasley, are payed enough, you will retire to cooking and cleaning your house?”

Hermione spluttered, but quickly recovered. “Dumbledore kept Ms Trelawney at Hogwarts to protect her. She was a menace, who kept trying to create paranoia. You should know this above anyone, Harry,” she snapped.

 

“Albus Dumbledore would be the first person to admit that he had made mistakes and that he was not infallible. Professor Trelawney was in no way qualified to teach Divination. As a victim of her class for three years, I can admit to it. However, if she was simply a seer in Diagon Alley, it wouldn’t have mattered. Only people who want, listens. In the controlled environment of a school, she did create paranoia.

“Like every other wizard or witch seers should be able to choose their life and battles. I do not believe that the government has any right to tie the down to the Department of Mysteries, or any government approved institution like Hogwarts,” Harry said, looking levelly at Hermione. He was pleased to see she looked shocked.

 

Hermione could see how much Harry had changed. She knew that she had chosen her side of this argument, and Harry was not on it. She also knew that she didn’t have an argument to put forward.

“I can see that this is something that we will just have to agree to disagree on,” Harry said, standing up.

Hermione stood as well, reaching out a hand to him. “Harry,” she said taking a step toward him.

“Don’t, Hermione. I really don’t understand what you are trying to do. You are not the same person I once knew, creating things like S.P.E.W. for elves rights.”

“That’s different. They are elves; creatures. The seers, well, you know the damage that they can cause.”

“Oh, yes, so since they can create damage, let’s make them work for the ministry! Either that, or no job at all! They can all die of hunger, for all you care” 

“The amount of power grabbing being done here is clearly evident. Just know that no one is going to penetrate the society with such bigotry and power-trips as long as I live, Hermione Granger.” He gave her a hard look, and then turned and left.

 

~*~*~

 

Draco was having lunch with the Butterworth’s. Mr Butterworth was telling him stories of his farm, Draco hanging on his every word. They were laughing at something when Mrs Butterworth stepped back in to room. 

“We should find a good young woman for young Draco,” she said to her husband. 

“Yes, brother, we need to find you a girl,” smiled Samuel, their grandson.

“I appreciate that, but I already have someone. My husband is in England, Draco replied, glad that he knew that they were supportive of such a life.

“You’ve never said anything about him, dear, but let me guess: your man is this Harry that you speak so highly of?” Mrs Butterworth smiled at him, taking her seat.

Draco was taken aback by the question. He knew he gave himself away as he felt a flush fill his cheeks. The large group of people sitting around the table all started laughing. 

They started firing questions at him about Harry, but he skirted around them, avoiding answering about his husband. Draco knew he was going to live his life alone. Well, not entirely alone; he would have his child. He discretely cradled his stomach under the table at the thought of the baby.

That aside, he knew he would be alone in love. His husband lived hundreds of miles away and had probably forgotten all about him. But, he had chosen it to be this way. He had chosen Harry, knowing full well the loneliness the would come with it.

He would never have Harry’s love, but Harry would always have Draco’s fidelity. There is only one person for a Malfoy, and Draco had chosen his; no one but one Harry James Potter had a place in Draco’s life.

 

~*~*~

 

Two months later found Harry winning his arguments for the seers, and his legislature for the centaurs was already half way through its process. 

He was preparing for his next cases for merpeople and goblins, and was also pushing for an education reformation act, that his erstwhile friends were actually for.

He was leaving the ministry after his latest hearing, headed back to his flat, when the curse struck, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Hedwig4evr


	4. Chapter 4

The reception area of St. Mungo’s was flooded with Ministry officials, members of the Wizengamot, civilians, and the media, both national and international; television was now becoming popular among wizards.

The crowd was buzzing, calling out all sorts of questions to the people standing on the podium.  Hands were in the air, everyone vying for the attention of the Chief Warlock.  Standing in the front row, everyone could see a sea of red hair as the Weasley’s were trying to find out what was going on. 

“We do not know who holds the medical rights to Mr Potter.  Unless and until that person, whomever they may be, approves, none of us will be able to anything.  Mr Potter’s magic has thrown the healers out of the room every time we go in to help him,” Chief Healer Elizabeth Rodin said to the crowd.

“It could be Andromeda Tonks,” Professor Minerva McGonagall said from the side of the room.

“It could have my name on it; we were lovers once, after all,” Ginny said, bossily.

“It is possible that Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger’s names are also listed,” Amos Diggory added.

Suddenly, a voice rang out above them all, and the crowd parted to emit Elphis Vance, who said, “There will be no need to try and get rejected by Mr Potter’s magic.  He has given only one person Power of Attorney over him, in case he became incapacitated.”

“It seems Mr Potter has found himself a lawyer.  Excellent.  Please, Elphis, give us the details,” Amos said.

“Here.”  Elphis, who had walked up to the podium, handed the piece of parchment to the Chief Warlock.  McGonagall hastily walked over, reading over his shoulder.  Eyes widened, as they read the parchment, before they both turned and walked away to confer.

~*~*~

Within hours, an emergency alert had been issued, and the international portkey department had located the address of Malfoy Villa in the Spanish countryside.  McGonagall had joined the team to go and find Draco.

Draco was walking back from the local village with a few shopping bags, his six-and-a-half-month pregnant tummy under a glamour.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the group of Ministry officials standing outside the gate, and froze, dropping his bags.   _ Oh, no, _ he thought.   _ They’ve found me _ .

Coming to himself, he quickly picked up his bags and, rising to his fullest height, walked towards the group.

“Good afternoon.  How may I help you?” he asked with as much a pompous voice as he could muster.

“Mr Malfoy, there has been an emergency.  We need you to come back to England with us, right away.”

“I’m afraid that is impossible.  I no longer wish to be a part of that society.  Please forgive me for not inviting you in,” he responded, moving through the small group towards the gate.

“Sir, you do not understand.  Mr Harry Potter has been hospitalised.  He was struck with multiple curses after leaving the Wizengamot.”

Draco paused, feeling his stomach twist at the mention of Harry.  He didn’t know if it was his hormones or not, but he could feel his eyes well up.

Not turning around, he cleared his throat before asking, “And what does that have to do with me?”

“He named you his Power of Attorney, Draco,” McGonagall said, taking a step towards him.

Draco turned around at that, eyes widening.  “What?”

“Only you can approve treatment,” she continued.  “Until you give permission, no healers can enter his room.  He is under a stasis charm, but that will only hold so long.  He needs you, Draco.”

Perhaps it was the familiar face, or maybe the use of his first name, but the words penetrated Draco’s mind and pulled him out of his shock.  Before he could even think, though, the words, “Let’s go, Professor,” fell out of his mouth.

~*~*~

A short time later, McGonagall and Draco arrived by portkey, directly into Harry’s room.  Almost immediately, Draco ran to the washroom and sicked up.  He didn’t know if it was from the portkey, the pregnancy, or seeing Harry lying so still on the bed, but he had been overcome with nausea.

After washing his face, he stepped back in the room to see McGonagall standing at the foot of the cot. 

“Professor, I am trusting you with the choice of healers,” Draco said as he stepped closer to Harry.  He stood staring at him, his eyes no leaving the pale face as he heard McGonagall leave the room and begin talking to several people in the hallway.

Draco pulled the chair that was sitting behind him right up next to the bed.  Leaning over, he pulled Harry’s glasses off of his face, still dirty from his apparent fall, and moved his hair back.

He wanted to scream as he sat there looking at the man.  But he couldn’t, so he grabbed Harry’s hand instead and felt for his pulse, calming himself down to the feel of it.

He wasn’t aware of how long he has been sitting there staring at Harry, but after what felt like hours, but also only seconds later, a team of healers came into the room and started casting spells on Harry.  Draco stood back against the wall, watching the men and women working on Harry.

_ Why am I his Power of Attorney, his beneficiary?  None of this makes sense. _

He didn’t question it too much at the moment, thought, as he stood there and watched different colours shoot from the wands of the healers.  He had to admit it, he was so glad to see Harry.  It had only been a few months, but he felt as if it had been a lifetime.  It scared him a bit how happy he was to see him, but his fear for himself was less than his fear for Harry’s life.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion coming from outside the door and Draco could see bright lights coming from under the door that he assumed were curses being fired at the door, as if to open it.

The healers started speaking louder, casting stronger.  Draco looked back over to the bed to see Harry twitching upon it, restlessly.

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter’s body is identifying the magic as hostile.  Do you think you can exert your rights, now?” Healer Rodin asked, stepping away from Harry and walking towards him.

“Yes, Healer.”

“Thank you.  But, I wouldn’t advise going out there without a shield, given your condition,” she said.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat.  He knew his widened eyes gave away his shock.

“Don’t worry, nothing gave you away,” she said quietly.  “I am a healer, so I am bound to notice a pregnant male.  I can also feel Mr Potter’s magic seeping in to comfort the child.”

“Harry doesn’t know, ma’am.  I forbid you in the name of your magic and profession from revealing this to him.”

Healer Rodin looked at him for a long moment before she nodded.  “I am going to cast a shield on you.”

Draco nodded, and once the shield was in place, he opened the door.  Everyone fell silent upon seeing him.

“Malfoy?!  You have got to be kidding me!  You want us to believe that Harry left Draco Malfoy as his beneficiary?  I am sure the Death Eater did something to Harry, in order for him to get into his favour,” Ginny spat.

“Vance is Malfoy’s lawyer, right?  This is definitely fishy,” sneered Ron.

Draco looked at Amos Diggory.  “Sir, Harry is not reacting well to the hostile magic being fired at the door.  I wish to exercise my rights and want everyone that is not concerned with Harry’s protection be gone from here.

“You can’t do that!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I can and will.  If you had wanted to stay, you should have refrained yourself and the others from this kind of trouble outside of a sick room.” 

Draco turned and saw at Elphis.

“Mr Vance, what are you doing here?”

“Young Draco, Mr Potter left his legal formalities with me.  He also left a few things for you.  Do you mind talking in private?”

Draco nodded, intrigued.  They walked away from the gawping Weasley’s, who Amos was ushering down the hallway towards the exit.

The moved down the hall a bit to an empty alcove.  The lawyer cast a privacy spell around them before he started talking. 

“Mr Potter had come to me a week after you left.”

Draco gulped as Elphis told him about when Harry had come to his office.

Draco felt his eyes becoming warm as Elphis said, “He…he left you a letter,” before handing a piece of parchment to Draco.

Draco thanked the man, walking back towards Harry’s room.  Upon entering, he saw that there were only a couple of healers in there, checking Harry’s stats.

Draco sat back in the chair next to the bed, setting the letter in his lap.  Once the last healer had left, telling him they would be back to check on Harry in a bit, he couldn’t resist any longer and opened the letter.

 

_ Hey, Draco, _

_ It is odd to call you by your given name.  _

_ I know I treated you like a body.  I even believed all the Hogwart’s rumours.  I thought you a slut and thought you wouldn’t care who you fucked.  I also thought that you had other lovers when we were together. _

_ I cannot say in words how deeply sorry I am for all of those abominable thoughts.  I know it may be asking too much, but if you could ever find it in your heart, please forgive me.  _

_ If you are reading this, then that means that I am either incapacitated, or dead.  If you are old and grey, I am sure the grey streaks in your beautiful platinum blonde hair has only added to your charm.  Have I ever told you that you are beautiful?  Of course not.  When have we actually talked, right?  I wish I had, because it’s the truth. _

_ I am angry with you.  But, I think it is okay to be angry.  I am sure that in some ways, you are also angry with me.  You see, if I don’t make it out of this alive, I have bequeathed my Gringott’s keys to you.  I have left instructions as to how to go about distributing.  _

_ There is also the Potter family ring, which is rightly yours now, isn’t it?  I wish—you should have said something.  Then again, I probably wouldn’t have reacted well.  _

_ Well, I guess this is it.  Take care of yourself, Draco. _

_ Yours, forever in eternity, _

_ Harry Potter _

Draco broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed and encouraged by your responses and thanks to my beta_Hedwig4evr. And I seriously dunno how to get rid of the same endnote appearing in every chapter.   
> Sorry for making you wait. Had trouble with network providers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, Sorry. I hope next chapter won't take this much time. Again thanks to my Beta @Hedwig4evr. Love you guys..

  
  
  
  


Harry knew.  That was all Draco could think.  And, he had accepted Draco—that in itself was news to Draco.

Before Draco could think any more on it, the door opened and there stood Bellatrix with a green-haired baby.  It was a weird sight, causing Draco to be confused for a moment before rational thought sifted through his brain:  Bellatrix was dead.  He saw her die.  He buried her body as he was the next best thing to a son that she had.  This must be his other aunt, Andromeda Black Tonks.  And the child, the metamorphmagus, must be Teddy—Harry’s Godson, his cousin.

“I must say, I never thought to see you here, nephew.  When I saw the pictures and article in the  _ Prophet _ , I thought you looked more like Lucius, but now I see I was wrong.  You look more like Cissa.”

“Aunt Andromeda,” greeted Draco.

“Cissa’s son, through and through,” she replied, before extending his cousin to him, and pulled up the other chair, hovering next to it.

He was so baffled he didn’t realise he had extended his arms until the baby was cradled in his arms.

“Harry told me all of what happened.  I have, in my heart, adopted Harry as my own, so you are essentially speaking to your mother-in-law rather than your aunt.”

She watched him for a moment as he gently rocked Teddy, before speaking again.  “You are my Cissa’s son.  Harry trusts you, so I don’t see why I can’t trust you.  Don’t give me a reason not to.”

Draco looked up at her serious face, replying, “You can trust me, aunt.”

“Good,” she said as she finally sat down.

~*~*~

Draco learned quickly that Teddy was a wonderful child.  The more he interacted with the boy, the more he was sure he would treasure the child as much as he treasured the child growing inside him. 

Draco liked his aunt the more they talked.  He enjoyed her company very much.  Day after day, she and Teddy would come, sit with Draco, and talk. 

She talked him about her and her sister’s childhood.  They talked about her parents, the Black family, and her cousins Sirius and Regulus.  She spoke of her Aunt Walburga, Sirius’s friendship with Draco’s father-in-law James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. 

They talked of the war, her husband Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora.  Her childhood, her choices.  Harry.  Teddy.  And finally, Draco himself.

No one had ever asked him what he wanted.  They had always told him what they wanted of him.  His father, the Dark Lord, even Harry.  But, who was Draco to Harry, then?  Just a fuck-buddy.  And before that, his nemesis.

He found himself opening up about his own childhood, his dreams.  How he lost out on a friendship with Harry Potter.  How they fought throughout the years.  They spoke about Draco’s beliefs before the war, and his changed perception of life after the war.

Andromeda would leave in the evenings to rest herself and make sure Teddy slept properly.  But, Draco always stayed.

*~*~*~

A week went by, and Draco was beginning to worry.  His hormones kicked in at the worst possible time, and in turn made him feel hopeless.  He would look at Harry and feel hopeless, which in turn made him cry.

He would never admit it, but sometimes, at night, he would place his head on Harry’s chest and just cry. 

He would try and stay strong in front of Andromeda, but would lose himself while he was alone.

~*~*~

Harry could hear voices.  Her could hear Draco’s voice.  Andromeda’s and Teddy’s, too.  He desperately wanted to open his eyes and let them know he was fine. 

When he heard Draco’s voice, he wanted so badly to be able to hold the man and assure him that Harry was never going to let him go; that he would take care of him, even if it cost him his own life.

He could hear Draco’s sadness.  The melancholy, the sorrow.  How had Harry not heard it, before?  Well, since when had Harry actually tried to listen?  Had actually spoken to him?  Drunken flirting and abrupt words about future meetings did not count.

Draco had only been a body to Harry.  Now, though, he wished more than anything that he had done things differently.  But, then again, he didn’t think anything would have changed; they were both messes at that point.

Now, though… Maybe there was hope.

Harry wanted to raise his hand and console Draco, who was crying on Harry’s chest, his head positioned perfectly in the curve of Harry’s neck.  So, he did.

Draco froze when he felt a hand on his hair.  Pulling back, he looked down into emerald green eyes.

“Please, tell me I’m dreaming,” Draco whispered.

“You are not dreaming, Draco,” Harry said gruffly, his voice scratchy for non-use.

Draco sighed, leaning into Harry’s hand and closing his eyes.  He didn’t do it for long, though, as he suddenly realized he was still laying on top of Harry’s chest.  Gasping, he started to pull back.

Harry, though, pulled him back down and, leaning up gently from the bed, kissed Draco.

The only thing Draco could do was kiss back.  He had never thought that kissing Harry would make him want to laugh, cry, and howl, all the same time, but that was exactly how he felt.  Cry because probably wouldn’t be able to keep this forever; howl because he couldn’t believe they had never kissed before—how had they never done it?! And laugh because he finally got to kiss his husband. 

When he pulled back, he saw a look on Harry’s face that was indecipherable. 

Clearing his throat, Harry said, “Draco, I know it is unfair to everyone, but I really want to leave here.  Will you take us somewhere away from England?”

Draco stared at the man before him for a moment before he said, “Yes.”

Harry’s relieved smile said everything Draco needed to know.  “Good.  And Andy and Teddy.  Can you get them, too?”

“Of course.”

~*~*~

Everything happened in and hour-and-a-half.  Draco floo called Andromeda, who soon arrived with a fussy Teddy and their bags.  Draco took the boy, who instantly calmed as Draco held him close.

The healer was talking to Harry, and once Draco arrived back, she turned to him and instructed him on what Harry needed and gave him her contact information should anything happen.

She then handed him another piece of parchment with treatment and pre-natal care.  Draco murmured his thanks, and quickly hid it before anyone else spotted it.

As soon as Harry was discharged, the four of them apparated to Spain.  Draco put Harry to bed as soon as they got there, and then called for the elves to clear a room for Andromeda.

After making sure everything was settled, he picked up Teddy and found Andromeda, who was sitting outside.

Before he could say anything, she turned to him and said, “When are you going to tell him?”

“What?”

“Draco, I carried a child once, too.  I know the symptoms.  And from the strength of the charm around you and your symptoms, I can tell you are at least in your sixth month—which would mean it is Harry’s.  Unless you cheated on him, which I highly doubt.”

“It’s Harry’s.  I never cheated, nor will I ever do so.”

“I know.  Nor will he; the magic that bonds you is precious.  Such a bond is formed only between the purest of pure hearts, family magic or not,” she said with a smile.

Draco replied quietly, “I know.”

She gave him a stern look.  He looked at the ground as he said, “I also know that I have to tell him.”

~*~*~

Harry woke from his slumber around ten the next morning.  The elves served him breakfast in bed.  Draco cam in just as he was finishing, Teddy sitting on his hip.  It was awkward, to say the least.

“Potter,” Draco said to try and drive away the tension.

“Back to Potter, are we?”

“You remember?”

“Draco, yes, I woke up from a week-long coma, but that doesn’t mean that I have memory loss all of a sudden.  I remember what I did when I woke up.  I think you should have a seat and give me an explanation.”

Draco nodded, sitting near Harry, who pushed the plates away and took Teddy, who happily settled on Harry’s chest.

Draco sat for a moment, looking down at his hands, before he took a breath and said, “I thought you would reject me.”  There it was—the plain truth.

Harry sat there, dumbfounded, because in all honesty, he probably would have.  At least at first.

“I’m sorry for treating you like that, Draco.  You deserve so much better than that.”

“I didn’t complain,” Draco said quietly.

“You should have.  You are allowed to do that, just like any other human being.”

Draco nodded, watching as Harry sighed, before picking Teddy up off his chest and placing him down on the bed.

Harry waved his hand, casting wandless magic.  Draco’s eyes widened as he saw a small box come flying out of Harry’s bag.  He positively gaped as Harry gently got off the bed and bent down on one knee before him.

Draco was barely breathing as Harry said, “Draco, will you marry me and complete our bond?  Be my equal in everything?”

Draco stood, and took a small step back.  Harry’s line of sight was now at Draco’s stomach.  He could see a glimmer of magic waving off of Draco’s body.  Draco could feel his child kicking—it seemed their baby could feel his father’s magic.

“What is this around you?  It looks like a glamour.”

Draco quickly turned away, ready to flee in shock, but Harry had stood and reached out of his hand, clasping Draco’s shoulder, calling for him to stop.  Turning back around, he took Harry’s hand off of his shoulder and placed it on his stomach.  He felt the glamour fall, and Harry felt his child kick for the first time.

“Mine?” Harry asked, his voice and face giving nothing away.

“Yours,” Draco said, just as calm.

Harry sat back on the bed.  “You left with our child.” It wasn’t a question.

“I did.  I know it was wrong, and I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t want you to see me or my child as your responsibility.  I know that your life has always been dictated for you.  I didn’t want this to be like that.  I wanted you have a choice.  That was the reason I gave my conscience, at least,” Draco mumbled.

“Yeah, after all, it wasn’t like you ran away scared that you would lose the one person who would love you unconditionally and who would be the light of your life.  It’s not as if you wanted to keep our child because you thought that was all you would have, in the end,” Harry replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I was never known for not being selfish, Harry,” Draco said.

“Who took care of you?”

“Elves,” Draco replied.  Harry looked at him, anger flaring in the depths of his green eyes.  “You could have died!  And so would our child!  And I wouldn’t have known.”

“I thought if you didn’t know, it would hurt you less.  I wanted our baby.  I was scared I would lose him to you, too.  You would take our child, and throw me away, right?  It’s not as if you had any feelings for me,” Draco snarled.  He took a breath before continuing, quieter.  “I wanted you to know, now, because you were trusting me and asking me to spend my life with you.  See?  I am not a selfless person.  I know I am not worthy of Harry Potter.  I understand all of that, and I am okay with it.  I…Can I at least visit the baby?” Draco almost sobbed as he asked, scared that Harry would immediately sue him for custody of the child, once it was born.

Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead.  He desperately wanted to shake Draco and rant at him.  But, he knew that nothing would register in Draco’s mind right now.

So, he carefully returned to his position on the floor, kneeling on the Persian rug, so his knees were comfortable.

Draco froze.  There was no stopping the tears from falling, this time.

Harry extended the ring.  “Draco.  Will you marry me?”

Draco started sobbing, nodding his head vigorously as he mumbled, “Yes,” through his tears.

Harry took his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger.  Draco flicked his wrist, and another ring box came flying into the room.  Pulling out the Malfoy ring, he slipped it onto Harry’s finger.

Harry pulled Draco tight to his body, hugging him.  “I am not the reckless, Gryffindor idiot once known as Harry Potter.  I’d like to think that I grew out of the silly illusions of Gryffindor, Slytherin, etc.  I have become a difficult man, or so people say.  All I can offer you, though, is myself, my loyalty, faithfulness, and care.”  He pulled back and asked, “Do you accept?”

“Lord Potter, I grew up with a skewed vision of life, bonds, and family.  This is the most genuine thing I have ever offered.  In the name of my magic and all of the Malfoy magic, I pledge my loyalty, faithfulness, and myself to you, Harry Potter.”

Harry pulled Draco’s face up.  “Thank you, Lord Malfoy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the delay in posting. Thanks to my beta Hedwig4evr . I am still shocked that people like this story. I began this when I was having trouble sleeping and it clicked. Thank you.

Harry loved how Draco’s stomach was swollen with his child. He was thinking about their future, when Draco came in with food for Harry and himself.  
As they started eating, Harry said, “You know, you walk differently. Let’s say, waddle.”  
“Are you implying something, Potter?” Draco asked, red-faced, hormones in full action.  
Harry almost hit his head on the nearest flat surface when he realise what he had said. Andromeda had lectured him on all of the do’s and don’t’s after lunch.  
“I meant, I liked the change,” he managed.  
Draco looked at Harry’s face as if to read his thoughts, and must have seen something there, because he nodded and dropped the subject.  
“I did look for you, you know,” Harry mumbled.  
“I thought you wouldn't. I thought you would find someone else.”  
Harry felt like he had been slapped. “I tried, but it didn’t work out.  
He paused a moment, and then explained.  
“You know, on the second day after you left, I tried to get close to a blond, but the hair was not Draco blond, and their eyes weren’t Draco grey, and I bloody missed you. I couldn’t even let him kiss me.” He whispered the last line; if he wasn’t so emotional at that moment, he wouldn’t have let it slip.  
“Why didn’t you try and get out this mess? Weren’t you tempted” Harry asked, looking over at Draco.  
“Well, let’s just say that I did try after the day our magic bonded. You remember how we slept through the next day?”  
Harry nodded.  
“I waited for you, you know. Downstairs in the pub area. I was having a drink and waiting. You came in and did not spot me, and I didn’t see you looking, either. I saw you ordering drink for you, then I saw the people coming around. The flirting. Then the man nearest you was groping you. A man came and asked me to dance, so I agreed. It was hot, pressing against each other, but I didn’t get hard. Then I saw you and the man coming out of the loo.  
“Your belt was shaky and your zip was open a bit. I wanted to vomit and scream and kill the bastard and you, when suddenly the man I had danced with tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, and ran out of the pub. After that—well, you know what happened outside the pub.”  
Yes, Harry did.   
They both were in the alley, and once they caught each other’s eyes, they were on each other. Harry took Draco on the alley wall.  
Draco remembered thinking that the knowledge that the other man’s saliva wet against Harry’ cock would arouse him less, but it only made him more wild. The need to claim his right over Harry was exhausting, so Draco gave in.  
Harry. His Harry.  
Draco placed his head on Harry’ shoulder. Harry placed his arm around Draco.  
Harry was silent as he felt as if someone had burned him. Here Draco was, taking comfort from him for horrible memories, which, ironically, Harry had caused with his carelessness.  
Harry sat there for a moment, guilt filling him. It wasn’t a normal Harry Potter guilt trip, either. He had stopped feeling guilty for every silly little thing long before. No, this was a pure guilt, built from the raw pain he saw in the man who chose him. The pain he had caused. Harry could feel the pain in his veins. How and when had become indifferent to others.  
Harry had once prided in his sensitivity, but now, he had hurt Draco like no other, and hadn’t even realised it, nor had cared enough to look.  
It wasn’t Draco, it was Harry who was having trouble with his life and emotions and in turn, caused all the misunderstandings. It was Harry who saw Draco as a means of pleasure only.  
“And?” Harry asked, sensing Draco wanting to speak more.  
“That day, I went the ministry to remove the trace. I met a guy, Mallon Francez, an ex-Slytherin. He asked me out for coffee. We went, and then went on a walk after. He wanted to go to a club that evening, which we did. He was okay; he had the courtesy to be polite about wanting only sex. He tried to kiss me, and I ran out.” Draco smiled  
“Do you think you could have had something special with him?” Harry asked.  
Draco snorted. “He once would have wanted me for my societal position. Now, if he went bankrupt, my gold. I would be socially unacceptable with the stigma of my name. To be clear, no, not the type of guy I would want to be with. Anyway…” he mumbled, moving to leave, “If you need anything, I will be in the guest room.”  
“Is it some pureblood etiquette, or are you planning on sleeping in a different room our entire lives? Will I have to find someone…?” smirked Harry.  
Draco scowled. “Of course not, Potter. And if you think of putting your cock elsewhere, I will physically remove it,” he snapped, before pushing Harry back and to the side, as he lay down beside him.  
Harry placed his arm around Draco, as he rested the back of his head on Harry’s chest.

~*~*~

The next morning, Harry was sitting up in bed with Teddy in his arms. Harry smirked as Teddy changed his hair colour to that of Harry’s.   
Draco smiled, too, as he said to Teddy, “Come here and let you godfather eat his breakfast,” as he picked him up and perched him on his hip.  
As Harry looked up at Draco, he was thrown off by the emotion that broke through him—his family, both old and new.  
“Did you have breakfast?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“What did you have?”  
“Pancakes with pickle and tomato sauce,” Draco mumbled.  
Harry almost spat out his food, but recovered quickly and tried to be nonchalant.  
“Got something to say about my food choice, Potter?”  
“Nope.”  
Draco rolled his eyes as he heard sniggering behind him. He turned to see Andromeda in the doorway.  
“Draco, it’s time for you to get ready, love,” she said, taking Teddy from him.   
Draco nodded, turning to leave. He and Harry were getting married officially in a few days, and Andromeda was taking him shopping.  
“Harry, be very careful what you tell your pregnant husband, or you will be sleeping on the couch,” Andromeda said.  
Harry smiled. “Okay, Andromeda. So, what do you have planned for us, today? Where are you both going?”  
“I am taking him robe shopping. I know you are hopeless in that case. I have prepared a guest list of 20 people. You can look at it to confirm.”  
Harry knew that there would be two Weasley’s on the list. Mr and Mrs Weasley were still close to him. Then there would be Dudley and his wife, Clove, an African American beauty that he met at University. McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Maxime, Flitwick, Madam Rosmerta, Aberforth, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, and their lawyer, Elphis.  
Harry wanted Draco to have someone, too, so he had written letters to the ministry, Hogwarts, and Gringotts. Luna would have been invited, but she was in Iran studying some Asian variety of wrackspurts.  
Andromeda gave him his potions, and made him rest.

~*~*~

Draco was in a state of inertia when he went shopping. The fact that he and Harry were going to get married was sticking in his mind. It was really happening.  
They ventured to the Spanish version of Diagon Alley, situated in the oldest Spanish city of Granada. They had brought Harry’s size with them, and after choosing the material, gave their order to the tailor.  
Andromeda encouraged Draco to follow the family custom and get Harry a gift for their wedding.

 

~*~*~

 

Harry, meanwhile, sat watching Teddy toddle over and fall, getting back up again and again, repeating the process, as he thought about his work.  
He had a coffee mug in his hand and found himself calculating the next steps he needed to take in the Wizengamot. He thought of how he needed to flush out all of the germs infecting the law-making, and implementing a new body of Wizarding Britain. Then, he could focus on Hogwarts.   
All in good time, he thought. But, for now, he was going to enjoy this break.

~*~*~

Harry got up when he saw Andromeda and Draco return.  
The elves that accompanied them had dozens of shopping bags balanced in their arms.   
Draco waddled in towards them, as Teddy toddled over to greet him. Draco picked him up, holding him close as if to be sure of his presence. Harry had seen the same when parents came to collect their children during his primary school days.  
The fact that Draco Malfoy could actually care about a werewolf’s child, like that, made Harry feel warm. The Draco before the war wouldn’t have done that. But, war changed everything; for good and for bad. This, however, was something really good, and Harry wouldn’t change a single thing about it.  
He walked over to them, nudging Draco into the room. Once Draco was seated, his unease was clearly visible. The elves came with his potions, which Harry checked over before helping Draco take them; nowadays, there were very few beings he trusted with his family.  
Once Draco had taken all of his potions, Harry helped him get into bed, laying down next to him. Draco tilted his head, resting it against Harry’s shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

~*~*~

The next day, Andromeda sent out the invitations.   
Draco, on Harry’s insistence, stayed in bed. Harry sat in the room, near the window, going through papers. Teddy was sitting near Draco, babbling nonsense.  
Andromeda stood in the doorway, watching the small family, and could only smile as she took in the scene. She was so happy for them, and their future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou Hedwig4evr. You are amazing.   
> And all you amazing readers, live you. Hope you people like this chapter

Harry wasn’t really looking forward to this talk. But, he thought, this was important; they were having a baby, raising it together, and so Draco should know about Harry’s upbringing. Only then, Harry believed, would Draco be able to understand, appreciate, or correct Harry’s parenting style. The truth was, though, that Harry was scared shitless that he was going to mess up his baby’s life.  
Draco looked at Harry, patiently sipping a weird concoction of milk, rice, and sugar, with added ghee and cardamom. It was called Kheer, and was an Indian dish. Draco loved it. Harry was, at first, wary to taste it. It was just so white. But, it was a dessert, so what could go wrong?  
Unlike Draco, Harry used a spoon. And with his first taste, loved it. The chillier, the better, Harry learned; the dish was to be cooled in natural ways, apparently. Unlike other desserts, the freezer ruined it.   
The sweetness and the exotic taste set Harry’s tongue loose. Draco’s expression was stoic and gave away nothing. Harry was thankful that Draco wasn’t looking at him with pity, also. Thank Merlin. But, Harry was worried. What if Draco didn’t want a damaged father for his baby?

~*~*~

Draco felt himself break when he heard about Harry’s childhood. It was horrible. Not child should be treated that way. Children were precious.   
Draco could see that Harry was trying not to blame anyone, and was even trying to lighten the impact of some of the abuse and neglect.   
“I will understand, Draco, if you don’t want someone as damaged as me to be in our son’s life. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn’t want to trouble you when you were so obviously exhausted.”  
Draco stared at him impassively, and Harry’s heart nearly broke at the fear of rejection and angry words. Harry visibly cringed at the continued silence, before angry words did come.   
They were, though, not the angry words Harry was expecting.  
“I want to see the memories, if you will, because I don’t trust your Gryffindor nature enough to tell me about what you actually went through in that hell-hole. And, starting tomorrow, you are going to go see a mind healer. Someone who is not there to croon and drool over the Boy Who Lived, or the Man Who Lived Again, or whatever the fuck it is they are calling you now! And, above all of that, you are going to take me to our bedroom so that I can cuddle you!” Draco snapped, angry tears spilling down his eyes. Damn hormones!  
Harry gulped, obeying.  
Once in their room, Draco did exactly as he said he would; he cuddled with Harry.  
“Harry, you didn’t deserve any of it. And, I’m sorry for verbally hurting you all through our childhood. I truly am. Know this, though: I will personally assure that you do not go without proper food, at proper times. I will never, ever, neglect you when you need me. You will always have me. And, if I am the issue, there is always Aunt Andromeda’s, or you can use a room and space for yourself where you can talk it out on your own, or to your healer, your friends, or to Molly Weasley, if that’s what you need.  
“We will build a new house. Yes, I want a new house, Harry. It will be ours. We will be the ones making memories there. You will have a home which you can make as you please. I will do the interiors—that I will not oblige you, because I can already see our house looking like a Christmas tree, if you are the one to decorate.”  
Harry was shaking. Draco was taken aback until he realised that Potter was laughing—a full on laugh.  
Draco was amused, and decided to tease him.  
“Are you laughing at me, Harry?”  
“No, sorry. It’s just that you just made it all so uncomplicated, while I was stewing in it all; I didn’t want to burden you…” Harry mumbled, before realising he had just laughed for the first time in almost four years.  
“Harry, that is what a partnership entails. We share. You don’t have to carry the weight anymore. You won’t be burdening me, because I am agreeing to it— ‘agree’ being the key word. I insist that you share your troubles with me. I may not always have a solution, but you will still have a sounding board. And I want you to get it into your head that you won’t be ‘troubling’ or ‘distressing’ me with your burdens, nor ‘boring’ me, either. Even if it does, I am fine with it, because a relationship is about sharing both joy and sorrow, you imbecile,” he snapped.  
He then called his personal elf.  
“From today onwards, you will tend to both me and Harry. I want you to be on alert about Harry’s health, food, and safety while he is at work. At home, I will manage myself, and if we ever miss something, I want you to remind us. Understood?”  
The elf bowed, disappearing.  
Harry knew Draco would bite his head off if he said that he didn’t want a personal elf, but he still asked, “Is this really necessary, Draco?”  
“It will give me peace of mind,” Draco said.  
Harry scowled, nodding his head as he saw Draco’s winning smirk. He apparently had forgotten that he was dealing with a Slytherin, who knew how to apply to his Gryffindor side.  
Harry’s scowl deepened at the thought, noting the smug Slytherin was thinking the same thing. He wasn’t annoyed—well, maybe a little, but he was also amused.

~*~*~

Canary Island was beautiful. It was an island, yes, but it gave Harry the feeling that he was standing in a faraway land. It all seemed so normal, that Harry felt it was impossible that this was his real life. There was no sound of camera flashes and the fury of the paparazzi, just the sea and its endless waves. Instead of the on one and the everyone of the wizarding world, there were only the people Harry held dearest to his heart.  
The aisle faced the sea. Harry chose this location for a reason: the wizarding quarter of the island was breath-taking, and the people were kind enough to mind their own business.  
Mixing red carnations and yellow dandelions was a risk, but Harry liked the result. It was colourful, but not extravagant. They weren’t a bad combination, and Harry loved what the flower stood for. It was a promise to Draco that Harry would forever want him, and only him; of their faithfulness.  
Harry was wearing a navy blue robe, with silver trim, while Draco wore sandal colour robes with a golden trim, as was traditional for their kind of bond.  
The chairs and the aisle were decorated with gold, and red silk ribbons wrapped around each chair. The combination of flowers lined the aisle.  
Draco couldn’t believe that Harry had done all of this for him. But again, it was Harry. Of course he took the effort. He understood the connotations. Sure, they had decided on the flowers together, but it was still a beautiful, weird feeling to see it all together.   
Harry smiled at Draco, and Draco’s breath caught. This man, this beautiful, wonderful man, was going to be his.  
They both knew that if they went through with this wedding, there was no going back. It would hold. Draco worried every minute that Harry was going to decide it wasn’t worth it and call it off; after all, losing everything he loved was the story of his life. But, here they were.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw something covered with a silk piece of material, laying in three chairs. That, they had not discussed. Harry looked at Andromeda, and she smiled, lifting off the silk.   
Draco almost fell, as he took in what was under the material: there sat the one thing he was still missing at that point, the three most important people in his life. His father was looking at him speculatively from the portrait, his mother was beaming from ear to ear, and his god-father’s dour expression had softened and was looking at Draco like Lucius was. He nodded to both men, gripping Harry’s hand tighter. Harry wiped his tears.  
“You have chosen well, Draco. I know it means the dilution of the Malfoy line, but it is to associate with a Potter, and I understand he is politically minded. Well, apart from the obvious, him being the Harry Potter, he seems a gentle man, and that’s what I want for you, Draco,” Lucius said.   
Draco almost whooped. He had worried if his parents approved, not that it would change anything. But, he wanted them to accept Harry as their son-in-law.   
“I approve. I see more of Lily, now,” Severus said.  
“You chose the best son-in-law we could ever had hoped to have. Potter, keep my son happy,” Narcissa said.  
Harry nodded with a bow, and looked at Lucius. “Mr Malfoy, may I have the honour of marrying your son, Draco Abraxas Malfoy?”  
“Honour him and love him, Mr Potter. Yes, you may.”  
Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at him as if he had hung the moon. He was glad that his simple gesture meant this much to Draco.  
There was a cough from Kingsley, directing them to the aisle. The look of adoration and awe in Draco’s eyes were changed to that of respect, care, honour, and of an emotion Harry was not yet ready to read too closely.  
But, that could wait. They now had all the time in the world to sort it all out


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sorry for the long wait dears. I love you people for all the comments and reviews. You people know who you are. We are at the end here, because I felt it would turn out cliche if I went further and I might hate my work then.
> 
> Life was hectic. I got my first job. So I am now a Trainee Reporter in a National Daily.. Joined on 11 th.. 
> 
> I have a new story ready. I hope you will all continue to read.   
> I will give a gist of the story in the end.

Epilogue

 

Draco would forever remember their vows. Harry would, too.

It was a beautiful ceremony. “I do” was said by them with a dignity and sincerity that testified their character and their convictions.

Draco looked at the new ring glinting on his finger, and then at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile, and Draco felt himself smile back. The ring on Harry’s hand was shining in Draco’s face.

“Congratulations, Señor Potter-Malfoy and Señor Potter-Malfoy,” smirked Kingsley. Everyone laughed and clapped as Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss.

That evening was a whirlwind for Draco. People from their explosive past, to put it mildly, were present, and it was a blessing that Teddy demanded his attention. He made his adoptive godson some food, and carried him around.

Harry saw him, coming over and saying, “Draco, it’s not good for you to carry Ted, now. I will take him.” He pulled Teddy into his arms, and then wrapped his arm around Draco.

“If you get overwhelmed, all you have to do is tell me. I’m not overly fond of large parties, either. Even if I was, though, I wouldn’t leave you uncomfortable and fend for yourself.” He paused a moment, looking over at Draco. “Talk to me, Draco.”

“I will,” Draco said, embarrassed and overwhelmed.

Harry nodded, walking off.

Draco stood there a moment wondering if life was that easy. Was it as easy as telling Harry when he was uncomfortable? Was he not supposed to keep up appearances in public? Shouldn’t he be worried about the people and their perceptions? His father had always said that a Malfoy should be a proper gentleman and host.

But, then, that was all in the past. A past where Draco was a Malfoy. Now, though, he was a Potter-Malfoy, and that made all the difference. Harry had no demands. The name Potter-Malfoy demanded love, sincerity, commitment, care, fidelity, and faithfulness. 

All things Draco could give, unconditionally, too. That wasn’t even a demand of him. It was just the person Draco was. And his name signified just that; Draco, the man behind the Malfoy mask. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry watched Draco. He seemed uneasy among the people, and Harry decided to take him home. He gave a thank you speech, and then the family apparated back home. Harry made Draco lie back on the bed and rest, before moving the gifts. 

When Harry came back to their room, Draco was asleep; his hand on his swollen stomach. Harry curled up around Draco, who turned around and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, and was sound asleep again in no time. Harry smile and pressed a kiss on Draco’s forehead.

In the morning, Draco woke up, feeling Harry curled around him. It was wonderful. And then, he cringed: he had slept away his wedding nights. Really—what does that?

“Don’t fry your brain, Draco. I am sure we can make more of our day,” Harry said, smiling.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Harry nodded, before gently stripping Draco of his clothes. Soon, Harry was making sweet love to him. He took his time, caressing him, loving him. He made Draco feel special and lucky.

 

~*~*~*~

Three Months Later

 

Harry looked in complete awe and the little baby in his arms. The blonde-haired by was fussing. Harry looked at Draco, was smiling at them both. Teddy sat by his side.

The delivery had been smooth. Harry had seen Draco’s pain, and had vowed to treasure him forever. 

After visiting the Butterworth’s, and gifting them the Chateau, the Potter-Malfoy’s left Spain.

 

~*~*~*~

Two Years Later

 

Harry was getting ready to go to the office.

“Father, you will be home for the party, won’t you?” asked Teddy.

Harry looked at his older on. He was five, today, and was looking forward to his party.

“I just have to go, vote for the decree, and then I’ll be back.”

“Faer!” He heard another squeal and saw the blond-haired, green-eyed blur run in

“Jamie!” Harry heard Draco calling.

“I see you’ve run in here to shove me into the line of fire,” Harry mused, talking to his son.

Draco came up and saw Harry.

“Merlin help me, Potter! If your blond, brattish child is hidden behind your robes…” Draco started.

Harry smiled as Draco saw the lump behind Harry

“I see he isn’t here. Well, then I’ll just feed all the chocolate to Theodore,” Draco said.

“M here, dadda,” Jamie said, smiling as he moved away from Harry.

Harry smiled as Draco grabbed Jamie and made him drink his milk.

Jamie was pouting, and Teddy was smiling a toothless smile, his hair black, and his eyes, grey.

Draco smiled.

“Theodore, will you go and ask grandmother to check on your brothers,” Draco asked.

“Yes, dad,” Teddy said, running off.

“Careful, Ted,” called Harry as he placed his arms around Draco and nuzzled him. Draco swatted him, nodding to Jamie.

“Bwother,” squealed Jamie, running off after Teddy.

Draco leaned back onto Harry. “Be back soon, okay? Aunt Andromeda and I won’t be able to handle both of them and the twins. I really don’t want them with the house elves.”

Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Draco turned in Harry’s arms, kissing him. Their heated kiss was cut short, though, when they heard their three month old twins crying.

Draco pulled back, rushing off. 

Harry looked down onto his family as he stood on the landing. Dromeda was shushing the twins, Scorp and Al, as Teddy and Jamie ran around.

Draco joined them and the twins fell silent.

Three years before, Harry was sure that he would die with nothing for himself. But now, he had everything a man could wish for.

Draco looked up and saw Harry’s gaze. He knew he chose well.

 

 

Draco would forever remember their vows. Harry would, too.

It was a beautiful ceremony. “I do” was said by them wth a dignity and sincerity that testified their character and their convictions.

Draco looked at the new ring glinting on his finger, and then at Harry. Harry gave him a small smile, and Draco felt himself smile back. The ring on Harry’s hand was shining in Draco’s face.

“Congratulations, Señor Potter-Malfoy and Señor Potter-Malfoy,” smirked Kingsley. Everyone laughed and clapped as Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss.

That evening was a whirlwind for Draco. People from their explosive past, to put it mildly, were present, and it was a blessing that Teddy demanded his attention. He made his adoptive godson some food, and carried him around.

Harry saw him, coming over and saying, “Draco, it’s not good for you to carry Ted, now. I will take him.” He pulled Teddy into his arms, and then wrapped his arm around Draco.

“If you get overwhelmed, all you have to do is tell me. I’m not overly fond of large parties, either. Even if I was, though, I wouldn’t leave you uncomfortable and fend for yourself.” He paused a moment, looking over at Draco. “Talk to me, Draco.”

“I will,” Draco said, embarrassed and overwhelmed.

Harry nodded, walking off.

Draco stood there a moment wondering if life was that easy. Was it as easy as telling Harry when he was uncomfortable? Was he not supposed to keep up appearances in public? Shouldn’t he be worried about the people and their perceptions? His father had always said that a Malfoy should be a proper gentleman and host.

But, then, that was all in the past. A past where Draco was a Malfoy. Now, though, he was a Potter-Malfoy, and that made all the difference. Harry had no demands. The name Potter-Malfoy demanded love, sincerity, commitment, care, fidelity, and faithfulness. 

All things Draco could give, unconditionally, too. That wasn’t even a demand of him. It was just the person Draco was. And his name signified just that; Draco, the man behind the Malfoy mask. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harry watched Draco. He seemed uneasy among the people, and Harry decided to take him home. He gave a thank you speech, and then the family apparated back home. Harry made Draco lie back on the bed and rest, before moving the gifts. 

When Harry came back to their room, Draco was asleep; his hand on his swollen stomach. Harry curled up around Draco, who turned around and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder, and was sound asleep again in no time. Harry smile and pressed a kiss on Draco’s forehead.

In the morning, Draco woke up, feeling Harry curled around him. It was wonderful. And then, he cringed: he had slept away his wedding nights. Really—what does that?

“Don’t fry your brain, Draco. I am sure we can make more of our day,” Harry said, smiling.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Harry nodded, before gently stripping Draco of his clothes. Soon, Harry was making sweet love to him. He took his time, caressing him, loving him. He made Draco feel special and lucky.

 

~*~*~*~

Three Months Later

 

Harry looked in complete awe and the little baby in his arms. The blonde-haired by was fussing. Harry looked at Draco, was smiling at them both. Teddy sat by his side.

The delivery had been smooth. Harry had seen Draco’s pain, and had vowed to treasure him forever. 

After visiting the Butterworth’s, and gifting them the Chateau, the Potter-Malfoy’s left Spain.

 

~*~*~*~

Two Years Later

 

Harry was getting ready to go to the office.

“Father, you will be home for the party, won’t you?” asked Teddy.

Harry looked at his older on. He was five, today, and was looking forward to his party.

“I just have to go, vote for the decree, and then I’ll be back.”

“Faer!” He heard another squeal and saw the blond-haired, green-eyed blur run in

“Jamie!” Harry heard Draco calling.

“I see you’ve run in here to shove me into the line of fire,” Harry mused, talking to his son.

Draco came up and saw Harry.

“Merlin help me, Potter! If your blond, brattish child is hidden behind your robes…” Draco started.

Harry smiled as Draco saw the lump behind Harry

“I see he isn’t here. Well, then I’ll just feed all the chocolate to Theodore,” Draco said.

“M here, dadda,” Jamie said, smiling as he moved away from Harry.

Harry smiled as Draco grabbed Jamie and made him drink his milk.

Jamie was pouting, and Teddy was smiling a toothless smile, his hair black, and his eyes, grey.

Draco smiled.

“Theodore, will you go and ask grandmother to check on your brothers,” Draco asked.

“Yes, dad,” Teddy said, running off.

“Careful, Ted,” called Harry as he placed his arms around Draco and nuzzled him. Draco swatted him, nodding to Jamie.

“Bwother,” squealed Jamie, running off after Teddy.

Draco leaned back onto Harry. “Be back soon, okay? Aunt Andromeda and I won’t be able to handle both of them and the twins. I really don’t want them with the house elves.”

Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Draco turned in Harry’s arms, kissing him. Their heated kiss was cut short, though, when they heard their three month old twins crying.

Draco pulled back, rushing off. 

Harry looked down onto his family as he stood on the landing. Dromeda was shushing the twins, Scorp and Al, as Teddy and Jamie ran around.

Draco joined them and the twins fell silent.

Three years before, Harry was sure that he would die with nothing for himself. But now, he had everything a man could wish for.

Draco looked up and saw Harry’s gaze. He knew he chose well.

 

 

So, guys.. Love you all. Was it worth it ppl??

Harry Potter, Draco hated the name once. Oh, but then there was a bet, treachery, heart break. And miles and a channel away from the man Draco fall in love with Harry Potter.

 

Talk to me guys. Please.


End file.
